


Waking Up with an Angel

by CasTheWormstache



Series: DCMiniBang Christmas 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, dcminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought an angel will fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing for Dean calling Cas 'Honey' and the both being giant saps.

"Cas! Where did you go, hun?" Dean laughed as he ran around the huge house looking under beds and in closets. Dean ran downstairs when he figures out the bedrooms were bare and then he hears laughing from downstairs so Dean ready's his nerf gun as he slowly walks down the stairs trying to find his husband.

As he makes a quick turn towards the kitchen he hears a, "Gotcha!", before feeling the dart hit his back.

"I win!" Cas jumped out from behind the couch as Dean slumped over in defeat. "You have to make dinner now!"

"You cheated!" Dean teased as Cas stood in front of him with a huge grin. Dean wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and pulled him in close. "How'd you get so good?"

"You," Cas pokes Dean's chest before wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "Just suck."

Dean laughs as he leans in to kiss Cas but Cas pulls away. "Don't distract me you have dinner to make and I want something good."

"When have I not made something good?"

"Should I remind you about last year's thanksgiving when you made that horrible broccoli-"

"Okay! Okay, but that was like a one time thing! We all learned a valuable lesson though."

"Yeah, don't eat your experimental cooking if you want to live."

"Ha ha. Funny. Just go away while I make dinner." Dean said walking towards the kitchen while throwing his gun on the couch. Cas pulls Dean back to him and kissed him lovingly.

“Gonna take a shower.” Cas pulls away and kisses Dean’s nose. “Love you!”

“Yeah, love you too.” Dean mumbled watching his husband running up the stairs and then heading to the kitchen to start the chicken dinner neither of them wanted to do. He didn’t know why they couldn’t just order pizza and call it a night but he already started cleaning the damn chicken might as well finish it. Dean singing along to his favorite song and peeling the potatoes when he saw Cas walk in the kitchen with wet hair and a scared expression.

“Cas, honey, you okay? Did you run out of that shampoo you like?” Cas lifted his hand towards the radio on the counter and turned it off. Dean backed away, dropping the potato he had in his hand, as he stares at the now silent radio. “How’d you...how-?”

“Dean, you have to listen to me now okay?” Cas walked towards him and Dean wanted to back away from instinct but he fought that and let Cas grab his forearms so he will stay. He was scared and Dean wanted to know why, wanted to take the fear away from his eyes. “This isn’t real.”

Dean laughed, it was shaky as he was starting to get scared himself. “What do you...Cas?”

“I don’t have much time to explain because you will be waking up soon but know that I really did love you and if I ever see you again, if they don’t kill me, know that I want this. I want you. I want this but for real this time. I love you, Dean. No matter what happens know that okay?”

“Cas, you're scaring me. What the hell is going on?” Dean pulls away from Cas but keeps staring at Cas now watery eyes. He wanted to comfort him but he needed answers. He was so confused and his head was somehow starting to become foggy.

“I’m just an angel who fell in love with a human…” Cas whispered as Dean grabbed to the counter to stand still but everything was fading. “Pray to me, Dean! Let me know where to find you!”

“Cas…” Dean called out for him but then he was woken up in shock as nurses were surrounding him trying to calm him down.

“Dean!” Dean turns to where the familiar name calls him.

“Cas?” Dean says as he feels some medication running through his body and calming him down. He blinks and looks up at the ceiling to see a familiar face over him. “Sammy?”

“Dean, you're awake.” Sam cried as he leaned down to give Dean a sort of awkward hug as he cried. Dean wanted to comfort him but he was so dazed. He didn’t even know why Sam was crying or what happened.

“Sammy, what -?”

The doctor then started to ask Dean questions from what day it was, what he remembered of the accident, and if he had in pain. Dean couldn’t answer any of them because he didn’t remember shit and while he didn’t have physical pain because he was high on meds he felt this annoying hollow feeling at the pit of his stomach.

“Sammy, I’m hungry.” Dean tells him hoping it was just food that he needed to fill the hollow.

Dean ate while asking Sam questions on what happened. Sam has apparently been crashing on the hospital room couch, which was not so comfortable or fit his size, for the last week since Dean’s been under. He didn’t remember the car accident. He didn’t remember where him and his Dad were going. He didn’t remember what his last words to his Dad were but he knew that he won’t have a chance to change them. Sam said he has taken care of everything and he has Ellen and Bobby helping him out so they won’t be alone. Dean didn’t talk for the rest of the day.

It was when they were about to go to sleep when Sam decided to ask. “Dean, who’s Cas?”

Dean didn’t know why but he started to cry. He started to cry so hard his body shook and he could feel the pain in his sides. Sam came over to comfort him and Dean took the comfort from his little brother even if he hated that Sam was seeing him so weak. He cried as the hollow became bigger.

Two weeks later and Dean is being discharged before Christmas. He has been stuck in his room watching the snow fall and the nurses trying to bring joy to the patients who will be stuck in the hospital for the holidays. But Dean was just happy to finally go home and hopefully be able to fix up his baby. Sam was wheeling him out in a wheelchair telling him how everyone is waiting for him and Ellen made this huge dinner just for him. He was excited just as Dean was to get out of the hospital and finally go home.

It was Christmas night when everyone has finished dinner and they were all around the tree sipping hot chocolate or spiked eggnog, that Dean couldn’t have, when the doorbell rang. Dean sat on the couch letting Sam get the door as a drunk Jo hoped it was carolers so she can sing along.

“Dean, it’s for you.” Sam called out and everyone looked at him confused because anyone who knew Dean was sitting in this small living room.

“I’m coming.” Dean got up in shaky legs but pretend he could actually walk without the pain on his side. Dean walked to the door and as soon as Sam stepped out of the way Dean could feel his legs crash down underneath him. “It’s you…”

Sam ran to Dean’s side to help him up but Dean pushed him away as he tried to stand up without help. “Dean, who is this?”

“Cas.” Dean almost breathed in relief and Cas was just staring at Dean with watery eyes. He looks just like the way he last saw him, except with a tan trench coat and suit. His Cas liked warm nerdy sweaters and patterned socks. “You’re real.”

When Dean stood up he almost ran to Cas to pull him into a hug. Cas hugged him back as he hid his face into Dean shoulder wanting to talk but he was so cold his whole body was trembling. Dean invited him inside and Cas looked around shocked at the house. They went into the dining room and sat down as Sam brought some warm hot chocolate and then left them alone.

“How can you be here?” Dean asked as he watched Cas in amazement. He wanted to reach for him again just to make sure he was real.

“Christmas miracle?” Cas said as he finished off his drink. His face has gained some warmth. “What I told you was the truth and my siblings were very angry at me for falling in love with you, you were just another assignment, but my father gave me a choice.”

“And you,” Dean took a deep breath as if not believing what he will say next or maybe he was just scared of the answer. “And you chose what?”

“I’m human.” Cas gave him that secret little smile as his eyes brighten up. “And if you will let me, I would like to spend my human life with you. But if you do not love me as before then I understand.”

Dean just looked at Cas at first, not believing the words he has said. “Cas, I love you. I missed you so much. I just didn’t know...I didn’t know it was you that I was missing.”

“May I kiss you now?” Cas asked as he put his cup down and Dean laughed as he nodded. Cas gently cupped Dean’s face and kissed him hard and for the first time Dean felt the stubble on Cas chin. The soft chapped lips against his own chapped lips. He felt the warmth of Cas against his own and he loved every second of the kiss. They only pulled away when Cas stomach growled.

“Honey, I have dinner ready.” Dean said against Cas lips as they both smiled.

Cas laughed as he kissed Dean’s nose. “Took you long enough.”


End file.
